When a Love is Lost
by IBelieveinSherlockandJohn
Summary: When Peter dies in an accedent at work Olivia doesn't know what to do... we follow her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun setting over the mountains igniting the sky into a thousand different colours. The clouds floating softly like breaths on a cold winters morning. The sky brightly shining in the colours as the darkness started rolling over the beautiful sky.

The bright sun bouncing off the mountains reflected in her eyes. Peter gazed at her lovingly and took her hand gently. Mimicking the slow take over of the night into the day.

As the warmth of his hand made contact with her ice cold skin she flinched. But relaxed when she realised that it was Peter.

Running his hand through the tangle of chocolate brown mess on his head he stared at Olivia admiring all her features. His grip held strong as he pulled her in for an embrace.

Olivia watched him run his hand through his mouse like hair. Running her thumb softly over the back of his hand she felt him pull her in to a warm embrace.

The safety of the embrace between them seemed to last forever. As their body's became one, as they rapped their arms around each other. Olivia felt herself relaxing in his arms and feeling as if nothing in the world could harm her. She was safe. And so was he.

Peter pulled away from the safety of the embrace and looked deep into the heaven like eyes that were looking at him. Planting a soft kiss on her rose coloured lips he thought that she would always be there and that she would never get harmed and that she would always be safe. He promised himself that whatever happened she would be safe.

Looking in to his emerald eyes she knew that she would always love him. His soft facial features, the locks of tatty curls on his head and the short stubble that grew around his mouth. He moved in for a kiss and she puckered her lips so that they would meet his. The soft touch of his lips against hers was magical. She had always loved him and she always would.

As the last of the beautiful sky gave way to the tidal wave of darkness just as the kiss ended. It was to be a magic night. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. The moon a crescent. They walked hand in hand down the slope and to their car. The journey wasn't long to the little cottage that they were staying in. its thatched roof and its old Tudor décor looked startlingly beautiful in the moonlight.

They climbed up the stairs to their little bedroom and opened the doors to the balcony which looked over the sea. The crashing of the waves against the shore and the slight breeze which ruffled Olivia's long blonde hair. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Peter startled by her beauty smiled softly. Sliding his hand back into hers to fit perfectly into each other.

Gliding into bed and snuggling together back into the warmth of their love for each other. Nothing could reach them when they were together and nothing could ever take them away from each other. They would always be together and they both knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sun streaming in through the open balcony window glided over the bed until it reached Olivia's peaceful body. Gently shifting slightly she opened her eyes to gaze at Peter lying next to her. Smiling she sat up and ran her hand through his soft hair. Kissing him gently on the forehead she padded to the kitchen. Her long hair drooped by her shoulders. She flicked the kettle on and got out two mugs. Putting the instant coffee into the mug she added the now boiled water and the milk and watched the colour take over the clear water. The colour swirling round the mug taking over bit by bit until it was all trapped and stopped spinning. Olivia put the two mugs on the table and moving a bit quicker now walked to the bathroom.

Poking his head round the door he smiled. He sneaked up behind Olivia and put his arms around her middle.

"Morning." Peter whispered into her ear. The warmth of his breath sending a shiver down Olivia spine.

"Morning." Olivia whispered back. Turning to face him she hugged him and smiled.

" There's a coffee in the kitchen for you." she said sliding out of the hug facing him again.

" Aww thanks." he replied. Kissing her lips softly he let his hand fall out of hers and walked to the kitchen.

Brushing her hair back into a high plat she fastened a hair band around the end of it. Pulling on her black top and jacket she wondered to the kitchen. Smiling at Peter she picked up her coffee she took a sip. The hot coffee slid down her throat burning her insides. Her phone vibrated in her pocket she put the coffee down and answered it.

" Hello." she answered

" Olivia, we've got another one, bring Peter." The man on the phone said.

" Ok, Where are you?"

" 23 Northumberland Street."

" Sure boss, be there in about half an hour." Putting the phone down she looked at Peter.

" Another one?" He asked

" Yeah, You better get ready." she replied

" Ok." he said heading for the bedroom to get changed. Olivia's eyes followed him. She thought that she was so lucky. What did she ever do to deserve him. Smiling to herself she took another sip of coffee only to remember that it was too hot and that it hurt her insides when she drank it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sound of the wheels against gravel rung in Olivia's ears. Stepping out of the car she was greeted by a tall man dark in colour, wearing a suit.

" Agent Johnson, what's the rating on this one?" Olivia asked

" It's a 9.5 case." Johnson replied

" So it's a big one… ok lets go see this beast." Olivia trudged along the gravel with Peter following.

Twisting this way and that. The huge thing twirled with colours. Olivia stood across from it felt dizzy and it reminded her of the coffee that morning.

" Has anything come through it?" Peter asked

" Not yet but we think there is something beyond it." Johnson replied.

" Well as we don't know we need to close it as quickly as possible. Do you have the chemical compound?" Olivia asked in a confidant tone.

" We are making arrangements to evacuate the area before we do. That presses is almost complete. Therefore the chemical will be released in a matter of minutes." Said Johnson. Walking back to the car they heard gun shots.

Pulling his gun from his belt Peter knelt down by a barrel. He spotted a couple of people coming out of the portal and shooting Johnsons men. Aiming his gun he shot one of the portal people in the leg. Screaming he dropped his gun and fell to the floor. The man next to him turned round and shot at Peter. The bullet ricocheted off of the barrel as Peter ducked down.

His heart was pounding. The bullets were coming fast now ricocheting this way and that hitting things. Peter peeped over the top of the barrel and felt a bullet whiz past his face. Quickly he ducked. Breathing fast he popped out and shot. Ducking behind again. He heard a yell. He looked over the barrel. He had hit the man that was shooting at him. Right in the stomach. The man was doubled over in pain covered in blood.

" PETER!" Olivia yelled " PETER PETER!" she shrieked. " Peter, where are you?" She cried. Her eyes were brimming with tears about to spill over when she spotted him hunched over another man. She sprinted towards him. " Peter!" she yelled again.

" Hey, Its Johnson… he's dead…" Peter said when she was crouched by him.

" Who were they?" She asked

" I don't know but they may have something to do with over there…" Peter replied.

" I don't know I'm just glad your ok." Olivia breathed. She launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

" I love you." Olivia said " You know I do…"

" I know you do, and I love you too Olivia I always will." Peter replied.

Crunching back through the gravel towards the car. Something didn't feel right. The sky was being taken over by big unfriendly looking black clouds.

" There's going to be a storm." Olivia said spinning round on her heal to face Peter who was behind her.

" Yeah, we should get home quick then we can snuggle up and watch a movie." Peter said smiling. Olivia smiled back at the thought of them snuggled together watching a nice movie safe and away from harms way.

As the black clouds rolled over the blue sky the feeling of the storm came with it. There was that feeling in the air like you could feel the electricity building up about to unleash all its power onto someone or something unexpectedly.

There was a gun shot. No one knew where it had come from. It was like the air had sent it out of nowhere. Everyone looked around for the shooter. All except Peter. Peter was stood still. Upright and completely still. Olivia turned round and looked at him. He was holding his chest. There was blood seeping out of his shaking hands that covered his heart. Blinking quickly and shaking like mad he collapsed. Olivia ran over to him. Everything was going in slow motion to her. She took his hands away from his chest to see a bullet hole right in the middle. Tears started to boil in her eyes. They were about to spill over the edge.

Covering the hole with her now shaking hands she tried to apply pressure to the wound. Peter's eyes were blank but they were also filled with tears. He looked at Olivia with his olive green eyes and whispered three words. " I love you." as he slipped away Olivia found warm blobs running down her face.

Olivia shaking cradled his lifeless body. Tears streaming down her face now. Just as the storm broke. Thunder booming lightning flashing in the sky. The sky's opened and it began to rain. Thick heavy balls of rain.

" I love you too." Olivia cried. Rocking backwards and forwards on her knees with his dead body in her arms. His crimson blood staining her white shirt. Her hands were covered but she didn't care. She had lost Peter. He was her life. What was she going to do now? Was there a point even going on living? As the rain pored and Olivia cried for her loss. The thunder clapped and the lightning cracked the rest of the team let her grieve, alone, in pain forever…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Wrapped in her bed sheets Olivia wept. Images of Peter rushing through her mind. His smile, his eyes, his touch. They were all there. In the bed in the house in her life. Tears still rolling down her face she slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen.

There on the table sat the two coffee mugs from that morning. The memories flooding back she sat down. Closing her eyes she took the coffee mug. Holding it firmly still sobbing she thought of him and how she would never be able to hold his hand again, never be able to kiss him again, never be able to feel his hand run through her hair gently.

The storm was dying away now. And the night was creeping in like it didn't want to disturb her. They black clouds being over taken by the dark sky. The stars appearing here and there. The moon shone the brightest the big crescent shape hung in the sky like an eye. Gazing down on the house.

Getting up from her chair she took a big breath in and started scrubbing Peter's mug. Getting rid of everything that he had touched, everything that he had been in. everything. Olivia now shaking and still crying started taking the bed sheets off and piling them into the washing machine.

Opening the cupboard the familiar smell of Peter hit her. She fell to the ground. Her tears spilling over the edges of her eyes and running down her face. She clutched her knees and lay down. The smell of Peter still lingering round her. She grabbed one of his jumpers and wrapped it around herself. Sobbing into it the memories filled her head. She fell into a deep sleep. Feeling as close to Peter as humanly possible.

Images of Peter smashing their way through her head. The thought that it was her fault that he was dead. The aroma of his jumper still embraced her. It hung around her like it was trying to imamate him. Trying to tell her that everything was going to be ok. Her comaish like sleep stayed with her. Tossing and turning. She was screaming. "PETER, STAY WITH ME PETER, please stay with me."

She woke up with a start. Sitting up still clutching Peter's jumper she got up off the floor. The night was in full blow now the stars shone and the eye stared at her. Putting his jumper on she slid into bed and closed her eyes. Tears welling up again. The wetness of them showing up on her now very pale face. Breathing steadily. She slipped into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The vivid images of the night before came flooding into her head. Standing on the hill staring at the blazing sky. It burned brightly as the sun sank quietly into the mountains. She saw them there together holding hands and hugging. She felt so happy, but she then didn't know what was going to happen.

She awoke crying. She closed her eyes and sighed. She got out of bed and went to her car. She drove to the place. The place where her and Peter were last happy and together. She walked up the steep hill and reached the top. Out of breath slightly she sat down and stared up at the sky.

The stars were shining bright that night. There were colours sweeping across the sky. The northern lights. The colours of red, blue and yellow swam across the moonlit sky. She closed her eyes and took a breath in. The clean cold air making her slightly happy. She smiled at the thought of Peter and his soft touch and his cute little smile.

She lay down gazing at the sky now blurred with colours. She smiled again and shut her eyes. It was a warm night. The air cool but not freezing. As the lights flashed across the sky she slept on the slightly damp grass that covered the top of the hill, their hill.

She felt happy and close to Peter here. She needed him more than she ever knew. His curly brown locks, his emerald green eyes, his button nose, his smile… she started weeping again. Only one day had passed and her life was in shambles and there was nothing she could do about it.

Quietly walking back to her car she remembered his last words, the simple three words, the eight letters, but only one meaning. "I LOVE YOU". She wept thinking of this and the image that came with it. His life slipping out of his eyes. His tiny little smile before he died.

She broke down. Tears streaming down her face she fell to the floor. Pounding the ground screaming. " WHY? WHY HIM? WHY?" " I LOVED HIM WASN'T THAT ENOUGH? WASN'T IT!" screaming to the sky above her. She dropped her head to the moist grass and sobbed, "wasn't it enough?" she asked again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Three weeks had passed from that day. Olivia's life had crashed and burned. She had quit her job at the FBI because it reminded her of that day. She had completely closed herself off. The house was a mess. She was the only one in it what was the point of cleaning.

Sitting on the side of the bed resting her forehead on the palm of her hand, her eyes gently shut, breathing in and out softly, she prayed. It was the only thing she had left. Hope that one day. One day soon. She would see him again. In a better place where they can never be separated. Ever…

Opening her eyes and sighing. She fell back onto her bed. Not knowing what to do. She had nothing to do. No job, no friends, nothing. Staring at the ceiling she started making shapes with the marks on it. Some were clouds, some were faces. Lifting herself off the bed she walked to the bathroom.

Staring at herself in the mirror she realised that she hadn't bathed for a week. Her hair was straw like and lifeless, there were dark heavy bags bellow her eyes and the sparkle that had once been in her sapphire eyes had died away leaving them blank and dead.

She didn't care. There was no reason to look her best anymore. Everything that she needed or everything that she wanted was snatched away from her.

She trotted into her living room and picked up a picture of her and Peter. It was a happy picture. They were huddled together in a little tent, smiling even though outside their tent was a miserable rainy grey day, they were happy just to be together.

She stared at him. His smile broad across his face, his arm round her, his eyes sparkling. She remembered that day so well. She put the photo down and wondered to the kitchen. She peered at the calendar. Two days, two days until his funeral. She didn't want it. She had never liked funerals. It always reminded her of her mother. She had died when she was young. Her step dad used to beat her. This was the reason why she had become an FBI agent.

She grew up strong. She knew that when she was older she wanted to help people like her. That were beaten. Or abused. Then she had met Peter, and they talked about having children and having a family. Growing old together and dying whilst watching the northern lights and being together forever. But that had never happened. They found out that she could not conceive. And the family thing went down the toilet. They had thought of adoption but never got round to it because of their job.

They had never got round to anything really. Most days they would get in from work and go straight to bed. Never talk, never spend the night doing things together, she regretted all those wasted nights.

Running her self a bath she climbed into the tub and sat for a minute. Enjoying the warmth of the water that surrounded her. Looking at the scars on her arms. Thinking and trying not to do it again. She couldn't help herself. It was habit. The normal thing to do. Picking up the crimson stained razor blade she hesitated before placing it on her skin. The harsh cold metal pulling slightly on her wet thin skin.

The thick hot blood running down her arm and dripping into the warm water and staining it. It hurt but not as much as the loss she felt every day. Dropping the bloody blade into the crimson water she grabbed a bit of toilet roll and held it to her wound. The blood seeping trough it. She was crying but not for the pain but for Peter. She had lost him. And this was not going to bring him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Her alarm went off at seven. The sound broke her sleep. She fumbled around until she hit the off button. Wrenching herself out of bed she stood up. She knew why she had got up. It was the day of the funeral. Peter's funeral. Rubbing her face she opened the closet. Pulling out a black top, jacket and trousers and dumping them on the bed.

Padding into the bathroom she brushed her hair and put it up into a ponytail. Applied her makeup and walked back into the bedroom. She wanted to look ok. Not like she was fantastic but like she was kinda coping. She pulled on her trousers and tugged on her top. She found a pair of clean socks and picked up her boots. As she stood her trousers slipped a little. Noticing that she ha lost a considerable amount of weight she found a belt and wrapped it round her.

Fumbling with the sleeves of her jacket she walked out the door. Getting in to her car she sat for a while mulling things over. She had to make a speech. What if she mucked it up. What if no one came? What if no one cared? She cared, was that enough? Was that ok? She hoped so. Turning the key and started the engine.

It was a grim day. Slight rain. Grey clouds. Boring and dull. She parked up outside the graveyard. She could see a group of people by the church. She clambered out of her car a trudged across the grass to the church.

People greeted her telling her they were sorry for her loss. She know they didn't care because if they did they wouldn't be telling her how sorry they were they would be in a heap balling their eyes out like she had been doing for the past month now.

Most people were in the church. She went and sat by herself at the front. No one joined her throughout all of the funeral. The priest beckoned her to go and do her speech. She took a deep breath in and started.

" Peter Bishop, My husband was a brave and kind hearted man." She started holding the tears back " He… he risked his life for all of us, everyday of his short lived life… I just hope it was happy…" she trailed off starting to sob. " he was a happy man, a man of piece and hope, but it was a tragedy that took him away from me… us and… and…" she broke down " I'm sorry" she wept she ran out of the church as quick as she could.

It was pouring now. The clouds black. Olivia splashed trough the soggy grass and opened her car. She drove as fat as she could away from the church. She didn't look back. that's what life had taught her this past month. Don't look back. It'll hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lying in bed as Olivia often did these days. It had been a week since the funeral and no one had said anything. They had just left her. She felt so alone. Like no one cared and that the only person that did was gone. It was funny how without Peter that she had no one. She thought she had friends but really with out him there was no one. No one that cared enough for her to come and see if she was ok.

She thought of the family and friends that she had… her mother was dead, her step father was somewhere but she didn't care where, her sister was in Boston but had Ella to take care of, Peter's mother was dead and his father Walter was in prison. She had no one. Her only friend Charlie was dead too. Everyone that she cared about was dead or too busy to care.

As she crawled out of bed the phone rang. The noise made Olivia jump she hadn't heard it in so long. She went to answer it but as she did it went to voice mail.

" Hey Liv its me Rach, I was just wondering how you were. Your probably still in bed. I wouldn't blame you… anyway I was gonna come and see how you were doing later, if you didn't mind… sooo uhhh yeah… give me a call or something. Ok bye…"

Olivia pressed the delete button on the machine. She didn't want a phone call or a visit especially from her sister. She sat down on her couch. Rested her head on her hands and sobbed. She wanted to be alone but not alone. She didn't know what she wanted all she did know is that she wanted Peter.

Later on that day she awoke. She must have drifted off. It was early evening and the sun was just setting over the mountains. It was going to be another beautiful night. One that she would spend alone.

There was a knock at the door. Olivia frowned. She never got visitors. Not these days anyway. She peered through the peephole standing on her tiptoes. It was Rachel. Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't need this. Not now. She opened the door.

" hey Liv." Rachel said smiling.

" hi" Olivia replied

" How are you?" Rachel asked

" How do you think I am?" Olivia replied bluntly

" sorry, can I come in?" Rachel said Olivia opened the door a bit more and Rachel walked in " Olivia this place is a tip!" Rachel said in shock.

" Oh and I suppose that you think that I should keep my house in order when my husband has just died do you?" Olivia replied a little angry now.

" No no, I just mean it's a bit… well.. You know…" Rachel said trailing off

" NO I DON'T! I DON'T CARE WHAT MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE THERE'S NO POINT KEEPING IT CLEAN NO ONE LIVES HERE BUT ME!" Olivia yelled really angry this time

" Oh I'm sorry Liv, come on sit down." Rachel said calmly.

" NO, I DON'T WANNA SIT DOWN. MY HUSBAND IS DEAD, NO ONE HAS ASKED ME HOW I AM IN ABOUT A MONTH! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS TO BE IN A HOUSE WHERE ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS YOUR DEAD HUSBAN? DO YOU?" Olivia yelled through tears that have started rolling down her cheeks.

" No Liv I don't and actually that's kinda why I'm here. I thought it would be a good idea if you move in with me and Ella… get you out of here for a while…" Rachel said.

" No… no I like it here, this is my house, mine and Peter's I need to be with him Rach, its killing me that I'm not." calming down now Olivia dropped to her knees " please can you just leave, please." tears flooding her face now.

" Yeah… ok but call me if you change your mind or you need someone to be there. I'm here ok." Rachel said before standing putting a comforting arm on Olivia's shoulder before leaving.

Rolling into a ball on the floor Olivia sobbed. Why why did he have to die? He was the only thing keeping her sane and happy and now he was gone she was alone.

Outside Rachel stood. She got out her mobile and dialled.

" Hello, yes this is Rachel Dunham. I would like to hire you to keep an eye on my sister…yes… her name Olivia Bishop… yes yes ok… thank you… goodbye." Rachel hung up. Putting the phone back in her pocket she took one look back at her sisters house, sighed and walked to her car and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The strong bitter taste of the brown liquid trickled down her through making her gag. She didn't mind it made her feel light-headed and happy… in sorts. She had drank nearly three bottles.

Olivia wobbled, and propped herself up against the couch. After Rachel had left she had fallen asleep, that's all she did these days. She had woken up in the middle of the night and got a bottle of whisky.

She didn't care what people thought anymore. She was grieving. People knew that. She glugged down another glass of the bitter brown substance and winced.

Looking at the time she realised that it was early morning and that she should go to bed. Standing with difficulty she grabbed the nearly empty bottle and padded to bed.

As the morning sunlight seeped through her torn curtain and flooded the room with light Olivia opened her eyes. She had an awful headache. It was banging pounding. She lifted her head and squinted at the clock. 7:34. She rubbed her eyes and flopped her head back into her pillow.

She had nothing to do. Nowhere to be. The phone rang. She ignored it. An hour later it rang again. She pulled herself out of bed and pulled the plug out of the socket. Now up she ran herself a bath. Knowing exactly why. She was going to take out some of her frustration and pain on herself. It made her feel better sometimes. Knowing that she had control over what and why she did it. No one would ever find out. She knew that.

Olivia climbed into the bathtub and picked up the bloodstained razor that sat on the side. She looked at her arm. There were scars all over it. There was nowhere new to cut. She looked down. She was very thin. She could see her ribs. Olivia placed the thin sharp blade to the soft mushy skin of her stomach. And cut.

The blood dribbled down her and ran into the water spreading like a disease. She didn't care. It felt good. Like the pain that she felt, or at least a part of it was leaving her. Her and shook as she made another cut but to the back of her leg this time. The blood dripped and dropped into the water making tiny little splashes.

Olivia put her leg back into the water and flinched as the ice cold water touched the new wound that she had conflicted on herself. It made her eyes water. But not for her but for Peter and his death…

Getting out of the bath and dabbing her cuts she closed her eyes. Sighing she walked back into her bedroom and looked at the clock. 9:45. It had been two hours and eleven minutes since she had woken up for the first time. She didn't care. Falling back onto the bed she let herself day dream. What would have happened if the bullet had hit someone else? Would their husband or wife's life be the same as hers at this moment? Would they be dealing with it better than she was now? Would Peter be happy with her?

She shook her head and opened her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't let her mind wonder. She knew that wishing things like that onto other people was horrible. But she could never help it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Olivia tossed and turned. She kept dreaming of Peter's funeral. She felt awful that she had run out of it crying and didn't go beck for the burial. She needed to go see him.

Her eyes opened. She stared at the ceiling. It was making shapes in the darkness. She knew she shouldn't go now. But she needed to see him.

Getting dressed quicker than usual she ran out of the door and to her car. Half an hour later of debating weather it was a good idea or not to go now she arrived at the graveyard.

Slamming the door shut she trudged along the grass. She could smell that there was going to be a storm. The usually cold night air was warm and thick. She reached the spot that she was looking for. The grave that bore his name.

R.I.P Peter Bishop beloved son and husband. May he rest in Gods peace forever. She read that over and over. She fell to her knees.

"Peter, what am I going to do?" Olivia said talking to the gravestone like it was going to come to life and answer her. She gazed at it and saw something at the bottom.

I will always love you Olivia Bishop… as she read that she started sobbing. Why was that there? Why did they write it on here? She rested against the stone that marked where he lay.

Breathing deeply she relaxed a little. Feeling close to him. She looked up at the sky. Black clouds were forming over the early morning sunlight. It was going to be another miserable day.

She had so many questions in her head. And there was no answer and there would never be one. Why was her life so damn hard? All she had wanted was a nice family and a nice life… but that was all ripped away from her.

She started weeping. She stood up and kicked the tree next to Peter's grave. " MY LIFE IS NOT WORTH LIVING! THE ONLY THING THAT I LIVED FOR WAS PETER AND HE'S DEAD! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? IT COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE IN THAT PLACE… BUT NOOOOO IT WAS HIM! BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I DO?" she screamed at the sky.

Kicking the tree multiple times before she stared to walk across the mushy grass towards her car. She patted her self looking for the keys. " where are you? Bloody hell, its about to rain and I've lost my freaking keys! Great!" Olivia yelled frustrated. Kicking the side of the car and leaving a dent she started walking.

There were things running through her head. She realised why she liked driving. She didn't have to think. But now that she was walking there was nothing else to do… she was still angry but memories of Peter were seeping back into her mind.

The sky was completely covered in black clouds. There was a flash of lightning and clash of thunder across the sky's and the heavens opened. The blobs falling fast and heavy. Splashing to the ground and creating puddles almost instantly.

" OH GREAT!" Olivia shouted " THAT'S ALL I NEED…"

Sighing she continued walking down the road. With every step she became more and more depressed and even more alone. She didn't know how long it would take her to walk home and she was starting to regret the decision.

As she thought to herself about all the people she had lost in her life. Her father. Had left and she got dumped with a step dad who had beaten her and her mother. Then her mother so she was alone with her sister. Then her sister had got married and had a child and moved. Then she had met Peter and fallen in love and she thought that her life would be perfect and happy like her sister's. but no… in her line of work everything was at stake. Even her happiness.

She remembered when she had wanted a child. Even her and Peter had been talking about it the day before his death. She remembered the night on the hill and how happy she had been. How brilliant it had felt. If she could go back she would cherish that moment for a little longer. She had never thought that she would lose him. Never thought that she would be alone again. Never… never…

As these thoughts scrambled her brain she cried. She started to run. Sprint as fast as she could. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She had NOTIHING to live for anymore. NOONE to care for and no one to care for her. She was COMPLETELY alone in the big bad world and she was scared. Scared of everything. Scared of life and its problems.

Olivia ran, the feeling that she had just felt were running off her just like the rain that was now a downpour soaking her to the bone. She didn't care, she knew, she knew that this was it, the end for her.

Fumbling at her door with the keys, dripping she slumped herself on to the floor. Sobbing. She shook her head. The end. She moved into her bedroom, removing her shoes in the process. She crawled into bed and opened the draw. There in the draw lay a 9" Glock pistol. She stared at it for a while. Before picking it up, turning off the safety and cocking it.

Her blood was rushing, she could hear her heart beating in her ears, the loud pumping of her life, she breathed in and out slowly. Closing her eyes. She gently squeezed the trigger. And that was it. Over, done finished.

As she fell back wards onto her pillows she felt as if she were flying. Her body felt free. Finally at peace. Letting herself float upwards peacefully. She felt happiness taking over as the bright light above her sparkled.

Filled with joy she opened her eyes she was standing on a fluffy lightly grey coloured sky. In front of her stood two gleaming gates. She smiled, she knew where she was.

In front of her a figure emerged. She recognised him immediately.

"Peter?" Olivia whelped

"Yes, Olive, Its me." Peter sighed

His eyes sparkled even more now. They shone with the power of the sun and the moon. Smile almost burnt into his face as he rushed to her side and swept her off her feet into an embrace.

She felt the warmth that she knew she had longed for, for so very long now. She finally felt complete.

The pearly gates swung open.

"I've been waiting Olivia, for you… now we can get our wings… together." Peter whispered taking Olivia's hand and guiding her through the gates. They walked into the mist as it engulfed them.

The two figures walked off, drifting into the mist like ghosts. Finally together, Finally Forever.

THE END

32


End file.
